Marina Sinclair
by roleena kashka
Summary: meg this is for you....i suck at summaries but there's one at the begining. it's basicaly about my friends and I and all our weird jokes and stuff only put to the background of our favorite wizarding school.....HOGWARTS!
1. Chapter 1

**_Marina Sinclair:_** The Girl Everyone Loves

_Let me tell you the stories of Rina, the lovely girl from America and her dear friends. I'll tell you of their wondrous adventures during there stay at _Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _There are a great deal of them to tell but the first of this magnificently funny series begins on her 1st year there. She and her friends (Katalina and Kimara) join Harry and the gang in Gryffindor their 6th year, where in this story, the main Harry Potter conflict is resolved and everyone can enjoy a good time. And yes that means that Sirius and Dumbledore are alive, all the Slytherins and Snape are good guys, and Voldermort is dead._

_If you do not enjoy this tough luck because Rina Sinclair is based solely on my friend Megan and I did this for her birthday gift. it's not meant for your entertainment but rather hers and as a coalition for myself, Kim, and Meg of our high school years together. _

_I will be doing a series of these misguided adventures for various holidays, obviously starting with Rina's birthday at her 1st year as a Hogwarts student. As always a disclaimer goes out to the lovely and brilliant Ms. Rowling (please no one take offense to this story as it's not meant to be). There are also various lyrics and jokes/puns put into this story so a disclaimer for their various owners. There might be credits when all is said and done at the end of this series. Enough chit-chat; to the morning of Rina's 16th birthday…_

Gryffindor Girls' Sleeping Quarters- 

_5:56 am. _

_She stood in an odd shaped room, with strange glowing plants all around her. They seemed to be moving in an eerie sort of way. Being a 6th year witch and an American transfer student, Marina Sinclair was not at the least bit troubled. She knew what she was about and who was to blame for it. _

"You can come out now you stupid blunder heads! I know you're here you slimy blue aliens!" She spun around as she heard a sound behind the large lily-like plant.

"_We'll come out when we bloody well feel like it, Rina! Besides the Irish are coming as well." A small blue alien that had hair and glasses that looked an awfully lot like Einstein's came out from behind the plant._

"_OH no! No, no, no, no, no! I will _not_ allow you and those disturbing GFAL to ruin my birthday. I know I'm crazy I just don't want anyone else seeing me talk to my delusions! At least not on my birthday!" Rina threw her hands heavenward. _

"Calm down Lassy!" a red haired little man dressed in green with a green tint to his skin came around to see her.

"_Tisn't delusions we be…"_

"_Aye then what be ye?" Rina asked mocking him._

"_Touchy aren't you? Would you like some tea to calm you down?" the blue alien gestured towards a table with a kettle and some teacups set on it._

" _No and I'm not touchy I made you both up and he's a green flying AUSTRALIAN leprechaun. Not an Irish one."_

"_Aye. I know what nationality I am, mate. It's just more enjoyable this way." The leprechaun sniffed, putting on an air of hurt feelings._

"_Well, we shan't keep you waiting any longer, love." The blue alien bowed, as did the leprechaun._

"_Happy Birthday!" they chorused before suddenly vanishing._

_That's when she began to hear a faint voice singing. It grew louder and as it did the room began to spin. Rina wasn't afraid; she realized what was happening, as the words of the song became distinguishable. _

"Myia hee myia hoo myia ha myia Ha Ha…"

It was her alarm clock ringing and before her head had even stopped spinning, she had turned it off.

"So it had all been a dream then" she thought to herself. She got up to get dressed and start the new day. As she brushed her hair, that song on her radio alarm clock popped back into her head. She began to hum along in a cheery sort of way. Today was her 16th birthday and she couldn't wait for it to begin so she skipped as she walked down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

She was just thinking of what she wanted for breakfast when she looked up to see the room deserted and the lights off.

"How very strange-"she began.

"SURPRISE!" the lights flipped on and out jumped Ginny, Kim, Kate, Harry, and all of Rina's other friends.

"AH!" she screamed in response and put a hand on her heart. "You guys!" She laughed.

"Got ya!" Ginny smiled.

Happy birthdays rang throughout the room and then Kim started to sing it. That's when Kate came out from behind the crowd with a large cake.

" Cake for breakfast, anyone?" she set it down and waved her wand over the table. On it appeared chips, dip, plates, utensils, napkins, cups and beverages of all sorts.

A little while later, when everyone had eaten his or her fill, Neville started the gift giving. Rina had gotten a book about dreams and their meanings from Hermione, a poster of the Chudley Cannons from Ron, a pet turtle from Neville and a CD player from Harry (complete with a pair of magicked headphones). From her two best friends, she received 3 tickets and a backstage pass to the next O-Zone concert. Ginny gave her a new shirt that changed colors to match whatever you wore with it. All in all, she was enjoying her 1st birthday at Hogwarts.

They stayed in the common room until it was time to go off to their first class of the day. Rina groaned as she grabbed her bag and started the long, dreary walk to the dungeons.

"Potions first and on my birthday? Snape is gonna eat me alive." She thought to herself.

Though as she walked into the room, she got the strangest feeling this wasn't going to be a normal class.

A/N read review and tune in for the next chapter please and thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Marina Sinclair:_** The Girl Everyone Loves

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter or the other things used in this fanfiction I own the idea plot and this is dedicated to Meg.

**CHAPPTER 2:**

**DUNGEONS- Snape's Class:**

She knew that something was definitely wrong when she walked into the dungeons that morning. All the Slytherins smiled and wished her a happy birthday; Zambini even gave her a small gift. She later opened it and found out it was a necklace. Professor Snape let them mingle something he had never done before, and didn't rush them into their seats.

"Alright class, settle down. Today we will be working on…."

"Ah there's the old Snape we know and love to hate…" Harry murmured in her ear. She snickered in response and immediately regretted it.

"Ms. Sinclair…"

"Yes Professor?" she tried to ask in her most innocent voice. She could feel Harry, Kim, and the others around her cringe and Neville brace for the usual yelling. But it didn't come. Snape simply continued his lesson.

Once they had been given directions, they broke off into their usual pairs. Kim was with Kate, Ginny with Hermione, Ron and Harry, Parvati and Lavender, Dean and Seamus, Crabbe and Goyle, Pansy and Millie, and right beside her and Neville were Blaise and Draco. This was turning out to be quite the normal boring day.

That was until she heard the faint hum of music coming from her teacher's office. Everyone stopped to listen. The music grew louder, as if it was coming towards them. With in a few minutes there stood Snape, a muggle stereo in his hand. It was playing that song that was on her alarm clock. As it played the 1st few words, Snape strutted to the beat towards her desk.

"Oh my gawd" was all she could think before Snape jumped on the table she was sharing with Neville, Draco and Blaise. He pulled off his robe as the 1st verse began: _"Alo, Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc, Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea.Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso…" _

His shirt underneath the robe was a tight, black muscle shirt that read happy birthday Marina in bold shiny and silver letters. Everyone either burst out laughing and clapped along or tried not to gag as the table dance continued.

Marina's eyes were tearing up with laughter. Oh god did she love that song and her birthday. Crazy things always seemed to happen. She now realized what her weird feeling at the beginning of class was. She started singing along as Kate, Neville, and a couple of others started dancing around the room. Suddenly Kim was shaking her and laughing so hard she was doubled over.

"What? Kim what's so funny?" besides the obvious she thought to her self.

" hoo" she took a deep breath and said each word elaborately spread out "look……at haahhaa…look at hoo hoo…Zambini! Hahaha"

Marina turned and saw a look of pure satisfaction on Blaises' face. Was it just her or did he look turned on by what Snape was doing in front of him? She looked at Kim and they both burst out laughing again.

When the song finished, Snape went to take a shower (he had sweated that much, and so had Blaise, the girls noticed) and left the stereo for the students to continue dancing and partying until they had to go to their next class. Everyone was thanking Marina and wishing her a happy birthday.

At the end of Potions, everyone practically skipped out of the dungeons with giant smiles plastered to their faces. Until her and Kate realized they had Divinations.

Kim and Hermione sarcastically waved at them as they said, "have fun you two!"

They began the long trek up the seemingly endless staircase to Professor Trelawney's class. Her class was it's usual foggy smelly self. Kate yawned the second she was in the room. Trelawney was nowhere to be seen.

"Probably waiting for her grand entrance" Rina thought to herself rolling her eyes.

" I sense a change among one of you…. A passing of the years…. from adolescence into wisdom….yes….my inner eye sees all…" Trelawney stepped out from the fog, her shawls and beads draped around her, and her bespectacled eyes on Rina.

"Like no one knew Rina! Is it your birthday today? Mars says it's true!" Kate whispered earning dirty looks from Trelawney's teacher pets (Lavender and Parvati).

"I thought it was funny" Rina whispered. Just then Trelawney crossed the room and sat beside Rina. She took her teacup and turned in all different ways, oohing and ahhing.

"Marina my child, you shall find true love, and true friendship. You'll be the life of the party." She said setting the teacup aside.

"Considering it's your party-ow!" Rina elbowed Kate.

"Ahem!" Trelawney cleared her throat and took Marina's hand. " You have a strong aura about you. AH! You're heart line says you'll fall in love and have a long romantic evening. But your head line says you'll have a slight scare today."

"I'm hoping that Snape will be the end of your scares" Kate and Rina burst out laughing, gaining questioning looks from their Professor.

A little while later, Divinations was over. "Let's get out of here so I can finally breathe again!" Kate said as they both grabbed their books and ran out. Rina had a short break before lunch she thought it'd be fun if she zipped down to Hagrid's for a bite and a little chat.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Marina Sinclair:_** The Girl Everyone Loves

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter or the other things used in this fanfiction I own the idea plot and this is dedicated to Meg.

**CHAPTER3:**

**HOGWARTS GROUNDS-Hagrid's Hut:**

"Why, 'ello there young missy! An' a h'ppy birthda' to ye!" Hagrid said giving Rina a great thump on the back as her and the Golden Trio made there way into his hut.

Harry and Ron took a seat at the table, while Hermione went straight to Fang. Rina waited for Hagrid to get his gift for her before she sat next to him on the bed.

"well open it rina!" Ron cried out impatiently.

"Oh all right!" she excitedly tore open the paper. Inside it was a gorgeous picture of the giant squid basking in the lake.

"Oh, Hagrid it's lovely!"

"I got the eldest Creevey boy ter take it fer yer birthday. Oh that'll be me cakes!" Hagrid said as a beep emitted from a small stove in the corner.

Everyone rolled their eyes and tried to swallow and keep down the confections that followed. All in all, by the time they left, Rina was glad she went. After all, it was the thought that counted with Hagrid. She decided she was going to go find Kate and Kim in the courtyard, though as soon as she got there she thought of turning and running in the opposite direction. She was getting tired of all these parties. Kate and Kim were dancing with a few of Marina's other friends.

"Come and dance with us Rina!" Kim called excitedly.

"You go dance Rina, me and Ron are gonna head on down to the Pitch and practice."

"Ok see ya later Harry!" Kate called after them. "What about you Hermione? You gonna stay and Par-tae!"

"Hahaha-no. I'm gonna head to the library. Ginny and Luna are waiting for me there anyway. See you three at lunch later!" Hermione waved as she ran off.

"well? Are you going to dance or pose as a wallflower?" Neville, who was dancing with Lavender, asked Rina.

"Well I-"Rina stopped talking in the middle of her excuse as she heard her favorite song come on. "Oh all right!" she jumped into the dance with her friends as the song played on.

"_Ma-ia-hii Ma-ia-huu Ma-ia-hoo Ma-ia-haa Ma-ia- haha Alo, Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc, Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea. Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso, Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic, Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.  
Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei. Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.  
Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei. Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, Mi-amintesc de ochii tai. Te sun, sa-ti spun, ce simt acum,__ Alo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea.Alo, alo, sunt iarasi eu, Picasso,Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei, Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, Mi-amintesc de ochii tai. Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei. Chipul tau si dragostea din tei.Mi-amintesc de ochii tai Ma-ia-hiiMa-ia-huu Ma-ia-hoo Ma-ia-haa Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei. Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,Mi-amintesc de ochii tai." _

As the song died down, Rina spelled herself a water and sat down. She had danced herself silly and decided she needed food.

"Hey guys!" she yelled over the music at Kate and Kim. "Let's go to lunch now….we'll make it in time for mail!" She beckoned them over and they followed her into the school. When they reached the entrance hall, they saw Hermione, Luna, and Ginny coming down from the library.

"Hey you guys done already?" Kim asked.

"Nope..." Ginny rounded the corner and entered the Great Hall first.

"You can join us after lunch if you like." Luna offered in her normal over polite and weird way.

"Ok sounds good to me." Kate spoke up. Kim and Rina nodded in agreement and Hermione smiled at the aspect of company her own age.

They went in and sat down at their respective tables; Luna at Ravenclaw and the rest of them at Gryffindor. Lunch was served almost as soon as they had sat down. On Rina's plate was a large sub sandwich made just the way she liked it. Everyone else had mashed potatoes, steak, pumpkin juice, and some apple cobbler. Beside her plate was a birthday cake and card. It was signed by Dobby, Winky, and some of the other Houselves. She smiled and dug in to her birthday meal, even as Hermione glared and began her spiel on how "your making them work harder and without extra pay! Those poor Houselves!"

Rina just continued eating hiding her smile and winking at Kate and Kim. They ate their meals in peace and had just started desert when the owls came in for mail. Three tawny owls, looking very much like a family, came in carrying a big package. They plopped it in front of Rina. Another white owl landed beside her with a letter addressed to her. She ripped open the card as the owls flew away. It was from her parents. The letter was as follows;

"_Dear Marina-Rina," _that was her dad's nickname for her.

"_Happy birthday dearie!"_ that's what her mom called her.

"_We hope you like your presents. We're in America with your Aunt Tallulah. She sends her love. The presents might seem odd but then again so are you. We will see you at summer! Enjoy! Pickled pops and cobweb drops," _Just one of her family's many odd phrases.

_"Love, Mum and Dad!"_

"Oh dear lord." Rina thought to herself as she looked at her package. "At least it's not moving this time" she shuddered as she remembered the time when they decided to send her a live bat in a box for Halloween.

"Well? Aren't you going to open it?" Hermione asked looking at her quizzically.

"Or at least read the card aloud?" Kim added.

"No...Here you guys can read it." She passed the card to Kate and grabbed the box.

"Yeah, I always love your parents' cards. Hahahaha" Kate said causing everyone, even Rina to laugh.

Rina pulled off the brown wrapping paper to find balloon wrapping paper under it. After she pulled that off, with some difficulty because of all the tape and bows, she had a slightly a smaller box it front of her. She was a little nervous about it but thought what the heck it's worth a shot.

She pulled the tape off of the box and pulled out four odd shaped boxes wrapped again in bows and balloon paper.

"Do you think she wrapped it enough?" Ron snickered gaining a glare from all the girls and Harry kneeing him under the table.

The first present turned out to be all the O-zone memorabilia that Rina _didn't_ already have. The second present was a scrapbook of her parents at the family reunion. The 3rd present was a little odd (understatement of the century). In the largest box, the 3rd one was a pair of washing hands and self scrubbing bubbles. They were set to demo mode and when they jumped out of the box they attacked Neville. With in minutes he was covered in bubbles and being scrubbed form head to toe with the plastic magicked hands.

After having a laugh, Rina waved her wand for them to stop and put them back in the box. She was still wondering why her parents would have thought to send her that as she opened the last gift. It was the smallest box and inside was a small yellow bottle.

"Wish elixir in a bottle. What's that?" Rina looked up to be met with 'ooing' and 'awing' faces.

"Only the rarest and coolest gift ever!" Dean said excitedly.

"Yeah, it's this liquid that after you drink it you have the power that any wish you make with in five minutes of taking it will happen and last a full 24 hours." Seamus explained.

"It was discontinued almost 15 years ago. Not many bottles left." Neville added.

"Wow" was all she could manage. A million thoughts ran through her mind all at once.

"_How could my parents get it? What should I wish for? Is this for real? What am I going to do with this? How does it work again?..."_

"Well, I'm going to go put all this away." Rina said after a long and awkward silence. Ron was about to ask her what she was going t wish for but Hermione and Harry simultaneously kicked him under the table. Rina chuckled as she gathered her stuff and went up to her room. As she made her way up to her room she went over her schedule for the rest of the day in her head.

"_Go put all this stuff away, library with the girls, Harry and Ron's Quiditch scrimmage, then I have a half hour before lunch..."_ her train of thought went of again as she entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Now, about that wish" Rina spun around from where she was putting her gifts away above her bed. There stood her little green and blue friends from that morning.

"What do you two want now?" she grabbed the yellow bottle just in case.

"Just wish us to be real for one day, that way Kate and Kim will finally believe all your crazy dreams, lassie." the Australian leprechaun pretending to be Irish but sounding Scottish said.

"You know you want us to go about wreaking havoc." The Blue alien wriggled his fuzzy eyebrows at her.

Rina considered it for all of two seconds before shrugging and downing the bottle smiling. The rest of her day was going to be quite fun indeed.

_a/n: sry meg there was a problem with uploading chpt 4 oh and wasn't the dance fun wink wink _


End file.
